


[GgAD]奇蹟（PWP）

by nova2837



Series: 食(PWP) [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Breast-feeding, Dirty Talk, Father Grindelwald, Incest, Intersex Albus, Lewdness Albus, Masturbation, Mommy Albus, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Son Gellert
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: ● GGAD（夫妻）+ggAD（親子）● 雙性阿不思● 《食》的平行宇宙故事● 時間點在《食》之後● 阿不思又懷孕了！● 阿不思懷孕前的角色生活都跟《食》一模一樣
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 食(PWP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[GgAD]奇蹟（PWP）

「如果你是為了開玩笑特地跑回英國，我會把你轟出去。」

阿不思品了一口茶，既澀且酸，但這是他弟弟這僅有的茶葉了，他沒有要嫌棄什麼，「我沒有，我對你發過誓了。你要說我連超音波照都作假嗎，阿波佛？」

「我沒有那麼說！我是說你都——你都已經——」

「絕育了。」

「絕育了！」他重磅摔下玻璃杯，好似不在乎杯底出現裂痕。阿波佛很慶幸自己沒有喝酒——或者說很慶幸阿不思一來就阻止他喝酒——讓他還能保有僅存的理性。「接下來還會怎樣？換他跟你姓？換他幫你生孩子？！」

阿波佛開始碎念，這是長年孤身累積的壞習慣，並在吧檯內來回踱步，「我一早就反對你們兩個交往，然後呢？你被他『綁架』走了，失蹤好幾年再出現就給我帶個跟他長一模一樣的姪子，還『變性』了！幾個月前報導說你改回了原姓，我歡天喜慶以為你們離婚了，結果你怎麼告訴我的？『喔我們沒有離婚，他向我提了但我沒有答應』！」

他中途喝了口水，更多細珠從裂縫裡漫出。阿波佛充滿疲態，他看起來甚至比阿不思還要年長；或許是他經常皺眉或衝著人破口大罵，導致臉部細紋遽增，又或許是他真心被氣到老化，「而我不只氣你老與我的意向背道而馳，還很憤怒你的事情我還得從報章雜誌上才能得知。我們平常聯絡假的是不是？還是你認為我沒有資格在第一時間知道你的這些變化？阿不思·鄧不利多，你到底有沒有把我當作是你弟弟？！」

他說太過了，阿波佛驚覺到時話已經說完，覆水難收。阿不思和十多年前忽然出現又馬上離開時的表情一樣，把情緒藏著腋著不願透露半點；阿波佛挪開視線，他至今仍無法習慣他哥哥種種生理上的變化，每每見到都是各種尷尬。

阿不思來得太突然，導致他沒時間去採買好的食材，只能將就去市場買些蔬果麵包。阿波佛把三明治推向阿不思，示意他多少吃點東西。

他頓時慶幸自己沒有買油膩或味道重的食物。

阿不思這趟回來沒帶上其他人，包括那個阿波佛不認識但肯定和他不對盤的黑髮女人。針對他的詢問，阿不思回答他並不需要保母。

阿不思說自己是坐公車和地鐵來的，熟悉的擁擠、糟糕的氣味；有些事物令人懷念，那怕正負面皆有。阿波佛想他應不至於會在負面那方，但是否屬於正面也讓他感到納悶。

夜晚的街道不安全，他們也沒打算在店裡待到深夜，儘管阿波佛就住在酒吧二樓。

他把玻璃杯丟進回收桶，到門口替阿不思開門。阿波佛抹了抹臉，天氣有些悶熱，汗水鋪了一層在他臉頰上。

「嘿，」他說，阿不思回頭等著，「你大可住我這裡。我是說，如果你要看爸媽和安娜，或是……博物館之類的，我可以載你去。比較近，而且你的身分坐大眾運輸太不方便了。」

他有點激動，一定是因為說太多話了。阿波佛抓攏髮根，「噢但我沒有客房，沒關係，我可以……我可以睡地板，你睡床。你只要不吐在我的床上一切都好說，真的。」

另一手在門把上不安磨蹭，他低著頭沒見到阿不思同樣僵直的身子，阿波佛眼下非常需要一杯透心涼的啤酒來讓他逃避現實。

阿不思給了他一個擁抱。他確實從那語氣中聽出感激，以及難以言喻的抗拒，「下次吧，阿波佛。今天太晚了，何況我的行李都已經寄到飯店，再搬來搬去太麻煩了。」

阿波佛緩緩伸出手。他最終只敢扯住阿不思的衣角，而不是親密貼近的回擁，「至少讓我送你過去？」

阿不思笑著點頭。

阿不思飛快洗了個澡，打濕頭髮卻壓根沒洗乾淨，泡沫隨意抹在皮膚沖水，熱水流入排水孔的碎音像催促他強加自己的心跳。他渾身燥熱，拿著蓮蓬頭擺低，熱水沖過將近二十四小時未被人碰過的肉穴。

他捧住左乳輕輕搓揉，遵從十數年前丈夫布置的作業，指腹一下一下壓輾硬紅的乳尖。為求方便他將蓮蓬頭夾在跨間，偏弱的水柱非但造成疼痛反而有些搔癢，在他敏感的穴口要進不進、要出不出。

「嗯……哼嗯……」脹硬的乳房擠不出乳汁，太久沒擠又堵住了。阿不思喘氣靠在玻璃上，既是因為疼痛亦是因為興奮。

他握住挺直的陰莖，嘆息與撸動的頻率前後一致；龜頭在霧氣中吐露淫液，濕滑又帶有黏膩。阿不思摀住嘴舔了掌心，多年來他拋下無謂的尊嚴，向自身的慾望妥協；在葛林戴華德終於懂得什麼是愛、打算鬆手放他自由時，他選擇將彼此牢牢綑綁。

他擁有兩個男人，而他一個都不想要放開。

阿不思反覆行徑，逼出更多汁水沾滿手後張嘴舔淨，病態且不願浪費任何一滴。

「嗯、啊！啊……！」

於是他高潮了，同時也感受到下身陰穴哭喊著如何空虛，少了水瀑沖刷更是明顯，吸吐空氣中不存在的巨物。他關上龍頭，放開依舊蓬勃的莖柱；紫紅且滿佈青筋，高調宣揚著性張力，阿不思觀賞它順應脈搏跳動的姿態。

他真的是渴望極了。

白淨的手沒染上那怕一滴精液，他剛才與蓋勒特偶爾遊戲時握得同樣大力，不讓破關的獎賞提前釋出。他把中指放進嘴裡舔濕，鑽進不住流淚的女性器官。

他不討厭指交，但更享受他物深入體內的快感，那是手指達不到的境界。

他不穩地走出浴室，身上水珠逐個墜落在地；地毯溫柔地吸盡水滴，承受來人的重負，絨毛搔弄在那白滑的細膚上。

阿不思從行李箱翻出他的「玩具」，直接將震動開至最大；他澆上潤滑液，在乳房中摩擦一陣，默默張嘴含進。

他按摩得夠久了，開始有細小的乳珠從乳頭漫至手上。阿不思舔掉那些甜乳，爬上床，不假思索地坐上按摩棒。

令人嘆為觀止。阿不思簡直瞬間癱軟，在床上宛若一張棉紙；他的口腔還保留油膩與玫瑰香精味，滑潤讓他在抽拔間毫無阻礙，要是不使力往內塞可能不知不覺就給滑出來了。

他得顧及到他的孩子，不論葛林戴華德抑或蓋勒特都在得知他懷孕的第一時間停止過激行為，只給予最基本的性愛。他們總是多方顧及他，但阿不思仍不免懷念那些現在不應有的激情時刻。

他逐漸感到寒冷，溫度警告他渾身濕漉的事實。不僅如此，為急於洩慾，他回到飯店也全然忘記打開暖氣。

都幾歲了還照顧不好自己嗎？阿不思按下開關，將自己裹進棉被。

他不再阻攔自己浪叫，快樂讓他不能自已，且身披棉被像有人從後抱住了他，溫暖、厚實又強大。

那沒日沒夜的美好在今晚只能靠假想滿足。

他洩出了。阿不思顫抖著，雌穴還在迎合綿長的性高潮；唾沫自他嘴角流出，按摩棒短莖緊緊抵在他的陰蒂，仍不斷釋出震撼與刺激。

疲倦席捲了他，精神上卻清醒得過分。他還有事情要做，他要排出多餘的奶水，還要和男人們通電話。

溫暖讓他一時間不願動作，包括抽出異物或關閉電源。

他想，他或許是被人寵壞了。

擠乳器在行李裡，阿不思翻了出來，套上乳房並播起視訊電話。

他知道他們喜歡看什麼，但他沒把握自己還有力氣再來一回。懷孕讓他變得嗜睡，而他恐怕再撐不了多久。

只是報個平安而已，不會出什麼大事的對嗎？

至於陰道裡那隻按摩棒，無非是要陪他渡過這整個夜晚了。


End file.
